helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Talk III
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mr. Starr has something he wants to know... Objective Inquire about Coco's opinion. Inquire about Gocheau's opinion. Inquire about Willow's opinion. Rewards EXP +100 Lord Striped Pants x2 Conceal Leather Gloves x1 Notes The bottoms rewarded are the only part of the set that can be remade, which is why the quest rewards two pairs. Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: Miss Magda, my research has come to a delicate point. Magda: Oh? What is it about? Starr: The difference between different races in their understanding of the dead. Magda: There are a lot of elves, orens, and some demons in Finsel. Ok, I'll ask~~ Starr: Then please. Story Chat 2 Coco: Magda, wait a minute, there's a bomb rolling your way! Catch it! Magda: What?? A bomb?! Coco: It will explode if it rolls too many times! Magda: What-----?! Coco: Good! Got it! Magda: Coco grabbed the bomb like a cat, and hid it in her pocket... Coco: Okay, Magda, what were you saying? Magda: ............(Is it a wise decision to ask her questions?) Coco, what do you orens think about the dead? Coco: Dead? Magda: Yes...... Ghosts, something like that. Coco: Orens won't turn into that after death! Magda: Eh? Coco: Well, if we die, we'll have a good meal at the funeral and then we'll be all right! Would you like to join us next time? Rotten vegetable leaf battle is very funny! Magda: Er... Maybe not! Story Chat 3 Gocheau: Magda... I am alive to see you today. Magda: ......Mr. Gocheau, you don't have to say that every time. Gocheau: So what should I say... I can't think of anything else... Magda: You talk about death every day. What do you think of the dead? Gocheau: Dead......? Very kind. Magda: Eh? Gocheau: Life has finally come to an end. Watching them is like seeing the first winner in a game. Magda: ............It's totally different! Story Chat 4 Willow: Magda, how come you have time to see me today? Magda: You're in good spirits today, Mr. Willow! Although Mr. Willow and the general elf is not quite the same, but it should be ok... Willow: Magda, what are you whispering about? Magda: Mr. Willow, what do you think of dead? Willow: The dead? Something like ghosts, zombies? Magda: Well, that's right... Willow: Tricky. Magda: What? Willow: Something you can't knock down with your fist, that's pretty tricky. Magda: ............That's right. But can you tell it from the elf's point of view! Willow: The elf's point of view? If I meet a ghost, I'd better get rid of it in a clean way, such as beating it up. Magda: Isn't this your personal point of view? Story Chat 5 Magda: That's about it... No serious answer. Starr: You've had a hard time... Actually, that's not bad. At least you know what they think... Magda: Not representative at all! Starr: Does that mean that it might not be wise to use racial stereotypes? As human beings, we take for granted that there are different kinds of people among us. But when you look at other races, maybe they're all the same. But it's not. Well... It's interesting. Magda: All in all... It doesn't represent their races at all. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests